Love Hina: Somewhere I Belong
by Bug-chan
Summary: My first attempt at angst -- R/R


Love Hina: Somewhere I Belong Songfic

by Bug-chan

based on Linkin Park – Somewhere I Belong (from the album Meteora)

_(When this began)_

_I had nothing to say_

_And I get lost in the nothingness inside of me_

            Aoyama Motoko, fifteen year old swordswoman and unwilling heir to the Shinmeiryu dojo, arrived in the Hinata Inn.  She had run away from her dojo in Kyoto, not wanting the responsibility, and yet, still confused as to what she really wanted.

_(I was confused)_

_And I let it all out to find_

_That I'm not the only person with these things in mind_

A while later, under the falling sakura leaves, another person made way towards the Inn, future male manager Urashima Keitaro. A few minutes later, the quiet Inn became home to a chaotic group of people, in which the male was constantly tossed around by the residents.

            Motoko looked out her window and noticed him and Naru walking towards the inn. What surprised her was not simply Naru's being with Keitaro, but her proximity to the said male. While her initial reaction to them being close was that of disgust, something else also occupied the young samurai's heart. Something other than disgust and rage was present, which she couldn't point a finger on. It caused her body to heat up and her heart to pound, part from a rage that came from the male, yet another part from a rage that came from something totally different. 

_(Inside of me)_

_But all that they can see the words revealed_

_Is the only real thing that I've got left to feel_

"You know, something about you seems different," a familiar older figure stated in the hot springs.

            "What?" Naru asked. Motoko looked at Kitsune, curious as to where this was going.

            "It's the results," Kitsune said and paused for effect, "of an infatuation. Or even closer, love."

            Naru facefaulted and immediately got up, anger emanating from her entire body. "If you're insisting that I'm in love with that perverted idiot, you're dead wrong!"

            "That's what your mind says, but your body says something very different," Kitsune simply countered and before Naru could say something else, she got up and exited the hot springs. Motoko brought her head back to a neutral position and closed her eyes. 'Is that what I feel? Do I feel infatuated?' she questioned. No answer came.

_(Nothing to lose)_

_Just stuck, hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

            'That was most embarrassing,' Motoko thought angrily. 'Even Urashima saw me twirl like that.' She leaned against the railing and sighed deeply. 'I always complain that Urashima isn't man enough and yet...' she trailed, 'yet, I can't even act like a woman. But...but what's this feeling every time I am near him? It always feels like something big is coming...yet I can't feel it. Could it be that I am infatuated with Urashima?' she pondered and stopped in shock. 'No, never. He could never love, or like, someone like me,' she concluded. 'Could he?'

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

            Motoko stood outside on the patio with her blade extended. She constantly swung it up and back down and repeated the process. '198...199...200,' she finished and sat down to catch a breath. 'What? What attracts Naru-sempai to him? Despite his constant blunders and her adamant denial, she is obviously attracted to him. Likewise, he is attracted to her. They match. Yet...why do I object that? What good would come from their separation?' she pondered. 'What good would it come...to me?'

_And I've got nothing to say_

_I can't believe I didn't fall right down on my face_

            "Is something bothering you? Are you all right?" Motoko looked up to the source of the voice and saw Keitaro looking down at her, slightly smiling. Noticing his proximity, she quickly grasped her sword. "Hiken! Zan-teut-sen!" she let loose her technique which connected with the manager, sending him flying away. She saw Naru look at the flying man but what shocked her was the subtle look of sadness in her eyes. It was hard to tell, but it was there. What shocked her was that she felt some regret from her move as well.

            'He truly meant well, and yet I sent him flying.'

_(I was confused) _

_Looking everywhere only to find_

_That it's not the way I had imagined it all in my mind_

            Motoko saw Keitaro walk down the hall with a book in hand, apparently absorbed into a book. She had noticed at this point how different Keitaro seemed. He had become more masculine and not like the mushy man she was used to seeing around the Inn. 

_(So what am I)_

_What do I have but negativity_

_'Cause I can't justify the way, everyone is looking at me_

            Sirens filled the air as reporters, policemen and bystanders gathered around to see a giant commotion. Motoko stood on guard and out of the corner of her eye saw Keitaro run up to her. She had a sudden feeling to physically get close to him, but shook it off under the current circumstances and noticed him dumbly looking at her. "Urashima! Run after her!" she yelled. Keitaro dumbly looked, then started running again. 'What's this growing pain? As Urashima leaves, it grows.'

_(Nothing to lose) _

_Nothing to gain, hollow and alone_

_And the fault is my own, and the fault is my own_

            Motoko, with Kanako, Shinobu, Kitsune, Mutsumi and Suu in close pursuit, ran towards where they heard a giant splash. "Naru-sempai! Are you all right?" she yelled as they got close to the pond. They first saw her brown hair, then her face and a split second later, Keitaro's face, both of them in passionate liplock. 'What the-' she thought to herself, shocked at such open display of love. Suddenly, her heart panged as if something struck her. It created that same feeling of rage she felt before. Not really caring about where it came from, she gladly used it, not wanting to see the continued frolicking.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

            "What...what do you think of Naru-sempai?" she asked a slightly embarrassed Keitaro behind her. 

            "I...like her," he answered, slightly uncertain. Motoko delivered a prompt whack to his head. 

            "Idiot! I know that much!" she yelled, turning around to face him. Noticing the bareness of her chest, she whacked him again and promptly put on a shirt. 

            "I really like her," Keitaro answered, this time with more certainty. Motoko froze for a second. 

            "Really?" she whispered, slightly sniffing and trying to keep her tears within. 'So he does...'

            Keitaro noticed the sudden switch in behavior and headed towards a new-dressed Motoko. "What's wrong?" Motoko immediately faced away from him, shielding her eyes with one hand and waving frantically with another.

            "N-nothing! Don't come any closer!" Despite that, he approached her, worried over her strange behavior. Motoko threw a punch. "I said don't come any closer!" Instead of him flying backwards, he went backwards slightly, but fell forward, unable to control his temporarily numb muscles. He collapsed onto Motoko, and the pair landed on the table, scattering a stack of paper. Keitaro then regained control of his muscles.

            "Motoko..." he trailed. She simply looked down, blushing heavily.

            "Urashima..." she whispered, "I have a request." She looked up at him, and instead of wearing a mask of cool indifference, wore a mask of pleading and begging. "Before I get into Tokyo U..."

            "Before you get into Tokyo U?" he repeated.

            "Before you get into Tokyo U?" another voice repeated, with a more menacing tone

_I will never know myself until I do this on my own_

_And I will never feel anything else until my wounds are healed_

_I will never be anything till I break away from me_

_I will break away, I'll find myself today_

            Now a self-pronounced nun, Motoko ran like a madman. She ran, from her desires, her needs, her friends, and finally, her love, even if it was unrequited. In hot pursuit, Keitaro ran, holding a sword in one hand, yelling all sorts of phrases she refused to hear. 

            "Motoko! Wait!" 

            "I thought I said never to pursue me!" she yelled and in desperation, swung her staff at the closing Keitaro, who barely blocked it. A small duel proceeded and Keitaro saw an opening which he used to his advantage, ending it almost as soon as it started. Motoko sat, shocked at the fact that she was defeated by one who she considered to be a weakling. 

            "Motoko! Are you all right? I'm sorry, that was not meant to hurt," Keitaro ran towards the statue-like woman. As he was within reaching distance, she bawled loudly.

            "Wah! First you defeat my sword technique! Then I lose my ability to study. Now I can't even fight anymore! Let me die! Let me die!" she yelled hysterically. Keitaro got in front of her and gripped both her shoulders strongly. 

            "Never say that Motoko!" he yelled at her.

            "What are you doing here? Go back to Naru-sempai and do whatever you love to do with her!" she screamed at him. However, despite the volume, the voice carried no conviction; the words carried no weight; the phrase carried no meaning. It seemed Motoko had become nothing but a shell of a woman, shattered and empty. Keitaro, stunned initially, put himself together and shook her.

            "Never say that! I may like Narusegawa, but you are also precious in my life!" Keitaro yelled, with more fortitude. The weight and meaning of his words hit Motoko hard and slowly put herself together.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel what I thought was never real_

_I wanna let go of the pain I've felt so long_

_(Erase all the pain till it's gone)_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm close to something real_

_I wanna find something I've wanted all along_

_Somewhere I belong_

            "I am staying here and I am reapplying for Tokyo U."

            "Then defeat me and I'll let you stay." 

            The Aoyama sisters jumped into a manic duel, during which Motoko's moves did little success. Minutes later the duel stopped. 

            "Give up?"

            "No." One sister grabbed the mechanical pencil she had received just moments ago. "In fact, it's only beginning." 'That's right, I should enjoy this and not force myself.' The battle started yet again, with more furor from the younger one and it built towards a crescendo. At its climax, a thrust was blocked by a pencil, creating an opening. It was exploited and the older fell.

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong_

_I wanna heal, I wanna feel like I'm somewhere I belong_

_Somewhere I belong_

            "You aren't getting any lovey feelings for our manager now are you?" the resident fox asked, already predicting the answer.

            "Actually," Motoko said with a slight smile, immediately dropping a bombshell on whatever Kitsune was thinking, "I am." There went bombshell number two. She then turned to Keitaro and gave a wide smile. "I'm sorry, but I'll have to make you wait for awhile, Keitaro-sempai!" 

A/N – I have never done this work in such a manner. I started with the first few lyrics, then I went straight down to the last set and finished that up and the middle was filled last. Funny eh? Oh well, it worked for me so I'm not complaining.

Damn! The second verse is so tough!!!!

What do you think? I'm not a very subtle person so whatever angst I attempted might sound quite crappy. R/R plz!


End file.
